The present invention relates to an automatic gear shift operating mechanism having a floor-type shift lever.
Conventionally, the automatic gear shift operating mechanism having a floor-type shift lever comprises generally a shift lever with a base end pivotally supported to a bracket fixed to a floor, and a position plate having a speed changeover portion perforated in which a plurality of speed ranges are established: parking range P, reverse range R, neutral range N, drive range D, and low range L or first and second speeds. For further information, see Service Manual No. 622 (R32-1), page C-37, published in May, 1989 by Nissan Motor Co. Ltd.
With the conventional automatic gear shift operating mechanism, however, when the shift lever is positioned in the parking range P, a driver may unconsciously carry out an operation of the shift lever which results in an increased operating force of a knob button.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an automatic gear shift operating mechanism which allows an operation of a knob button always with the same operating force.